Capitaine abandonné
by Fullcel14
Summary: Aizen, après s'être échappé de prison, prends en otage les capitaines du Gotei 13 et inflige de terribles souffrances au plus jeune d'entre eux. Mais cela a un sens ; il attend quelque chose en retour. Histoire révélant les secrets les plus noirs de la Soul Society...
1. Chapitre 1

**Capitaine abandonné**

Ce matin-là était doux. Très doux pour la saison. Les oiseaux chantaient leur douces mélodies tout en volant gaiement, le vent faisait frémir les quelques arbres de la propriété et le doux ruissellement de l'eau se mêlait à cette apaisante ambiance.

Il s'était réveillé doucement, comme à son habitude. Ses longs cheveux blancs lui tombaient un peu sur le visage, il les repoussa d'un geste de la main. Il sentait qu'aujourd'hui allait être une bonne journée. Il n'avait pas encore toussé, ou encore craché de sang et le temps était superbe. Rien ne pouvait gâcher cette si belle journée !

Il allait se préparer une tasse de thé quand vint se poser sur son épaule un papillon de l'enfer. Réunion de capitaines. Bon le moment de tranquillité allait être reporté...

Il enfila sa veste de capitaine et partit aussitôt en direction de la première division. C'était quand même bizarre de faire une réunion alors qu'il n'y avait rien eu de spécial ces derniers temps, mais bon, le vieux capitaine général devait avoir trouvé une bonne raison.

Arrivé au QG du plus vieux, on lui indiqua le chemin à suivre. La réunion ne se déroulait pas dans la salle habituelle on dirait...

Il pénétra dans une grande pièce blanche octogonale. Il était le dernier. Le capitaine SoiFon n'avait pas pu venir pour cause de mission. Ils étaient donc tous là, douze capitaines au total.

- Excusez-moi pour mon retard, dit-il.

- Oh, bien le bonjour capitaine Ukitake. Comment allez-vous ce matin ? Demanda gentiment le capitaine Unohana qui se trouvait juste à côté de lui.

- Très bien, je vous remercie. Savez-vous la raison de cette réunion ?

- Eh bien, intervint le capitaine Kyoraku, le vieux ne nous a encore rien dit à ce sujet. Aucun d'entre nous ne sait pourquoi nous sommes tous réunis ici.

- Si ça se trouve, il a juste voulut changer un peu de décors, ajouta le capitaine de la dixième division qui vint à leur rencontre. Ça ne m'étonnerais pas de lui...

- A mon avis Toshiro, on ne va pas tarder à le savoir...

Effectivement, au moment où Kyoraku prononça ces quelques mots, la porte principale se referma. Il n'y eut plus un mot. Chacun envoyait des regards à son voisin dans l'espoir de comprendre la situation. Puis, Le capitaine Hirako s'avança vers le capitaine général.

- Est-ce qu'on pourrait savoir ce qu'on fait tous ici ?

- En fait...je suis comme vous. Je ne le sait pas vraiment. J'ai juste reçu un message qui nous disait de tous nous rassembler ici. J'ai cru comprendre que cela venait _d'en haut_.

- Quoi ?! Vous n'êtes même pas sûr ? Les hautes instances prendraient-elles tout ce mal pour nous réunir ici ? Je ne crois pas. Elles ne intéressent pas à nous...

A peine eut-il fini sa phrase qu'un grand écran s'alluma plus haut sur un des murs de la pièce. Le visage qui s'y affichait, il ne le connaissait tous que trop bien. Ils étaient tous stupéfiés.

- Bonjours à tous, capitaines du Gotei, dit-il.

- Aizen ! qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?! S'exclama Hitsugaya.

- Vous êtes trop impatient...vous aller vite le découvrir, ne vous en faites pas. On va commencer avec un petit jeu, qu'en dites vous ?

- Attends, attends. Tu viens nous voir, comme ça ! Tu n'étais pas censé être enfermé ?! On t'a jeté en prison la plus profonde de la Soul Society, comment en es-tu ressortis ?! Hurla Hirako.

Il n'eut que pour réponse un rire et ces quelques mots : « L'illusion, c'est ma spécialité, non ? » à la suite de quoi, il afficha une sourire diabolique.

Ils le regardèrent les yeux écarquillé : le cauchemar n'était donc pas fini ? Mais avant qu'il puissent penser au pourquoi du comment, de la fumée se mit à sortir de petites ouvertures.

- Les vapeurs qui apparaissent devant vous sont en fait un gaz empoisonné qui endort pendant certaine durée quiconque l'inhalera. Je vous conseille donc de prendre une grande inspiration, qui sait ce qui peut arriver pendant un sommeil...

L'écran s'éteignit. Tous s'empressèrent alors de bloquer leur respiration. Ukitake plaqua ses mains sur sa bouge, imité par tous les autres capitaines d'ailleurs. S'il ne fallait pas respirer ce gaz, il était mal partit. Non pas parce qu'il n'aurait pas prit assez d'air, non c'était sa maladie. Il serait sûrement contraint dans peu de temps de chercher sa respiration. Pour l'instant, ça allait et il n'avait aucun mauvais pré-sentiment de particulier. Kyoraku lu envoya un regard inquiété. Il lui répondit par un hochement de tête qui signifiait que tout allait bien.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent. Cela devenait de plus en plus dur de tenir, il n'avait pas encore eu de toussotement ou quoi que se soit. Il se tourna vers les autres capitaines pour voir leur états. La visibilité avait été réduite à cause du gaz, mais ils avaient tous l'air d'aller plutôt bien. Puis, son regard s'arrêta sur le jeune capitaine de la dixième division. Il avait toujours ses deux mains plaquées sur sa bouche mais il semblait haleter. De tous ici, c'était lui qui aurait du mal à tenir le plus longtemps ses poumons d'enfant ne permettaient pas d'inhaler une trop grande quantité d'oxygène par rapport à ceux d'un adulte.

Hitsugaya ferma fort les yeux, cela devenait insoutenable pour lui. Ukitake s'approcha de lui, mais avant qu'il ne l'atteigne, le jeune garçon tomba au sol, inconscient. Le capitaine de la treizième division essaya appeler quelqu'un du regard, mais en vain. Tous eux aussi commençaient à manquer sérieusement d'air.

Un par un, ils évanouissement, emporté par les ténèbres.

o.O.o

Il se réveilla. Où était-il ? Que c'était-il passé ? Quel était cette étrange pièce blanche ? Puis, comme un flash, il se rapella de tout la réunion, Aizen, le gaz, Toshiro s'évanouissant...tiens, justement, où était-il ? Il le chercha du regard. Les autres capitaines étaient tous réveillés. Il ne le voyait pas...Il se précipita vers son ami de longue date.

- Kyoraku, sais-tu où est le capitaine Hitsugaya ? Je ne voit nulle part.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour lui. On l'a déposé dans un coin il ne s'est pas encore réveillé...

- Il n'est pas..., le coupa Ukitake.

- Il va bien, ne t'inquiète pas. Il peut-être juste respiré une trop forte quantité de gaz.

- ...Oui, c'est sûrement cela.

Il remarqua une chose d'étrange. Il avait l'impression qu'il lui manquait quelque chose. Il observa de nouveau la salle et comprit : Leur sabres avaient été dérobé et leur reiatsu bloqué. Aizen avait quelque chose en tête, c'était sûr.

Il se déplaça en direction d'Hitsugaya. Il dormait doucement. Il l'observa un court instant quand soudain, le garçon se réveilla. Il s'aida de ses mains et de ses avants-bras pour se redresser lentement.

- Ah Toshiro, tu es enfin réveillé ! Comment te sens-tu ? Lui demanda son ainé avec gentillesse.

Il essaya d'habituer ses yeux à la lumière, puis encore un peu endormi, il lui répondit :

- Je vais bien, merci. J'ai juste une espèce de boule au ventre qui me fais un peu mal, mais ça doit être à cause du gaz...

Toujours aussi rapide, l'écran se ralluma juste après le dernier mot du capitaine. Et bien sûr, Aizen apparut dessus.

- Alors, vous avez bien dormit ? Demanda t-il sarcastiquement.

- Ta gueule ! Cracha Zaraki. Ca n'a servi à rien ton petit manège ! Qu'est-ce que tu fout au juste ? Si tu veux te battre, alors ammène-toi !

- Du calme capitaine. Vous vous doutez sûrement que ce « petit manège » a servi à quelque chose. Je ne suis pas une personne qui aime perdre du temps. Alors je vais vous expliquer :

« Le gaz que vous avez respiré avait une petite particularité. Il ne pouvait endormir qu'une heure minimum. En fait, plus vous vous évanouissiez tôt, plus vous vous réveillerez tard. C'était ça le principe. Bref, ceci n'est qu'un détail c'est ce qui va suivre qui va devenir intéressant. J'ai dissimulé une clé dans le ventre de l'un d'entre vous permettant d'ouvrir une porte. Cette porte est dissimulée quelque part dans cette pièce. Un indice, ce n'est pas celle par laquelle vous êtes entrés. Capitaine Unohana, vous aurez sûrement besoin de la petite mallette qui se trouve contre le mur là-bas. A oui, une dernière chose très importante : seul l'un d'entre vous a la clé et seul l'un d'entre vous pourra franchir la porte. Réfléchissez bien à cela, et surtout faites bien attention dans le choix que vous ferez. Je vous laisse, et peut-être à tout à l'heure, haha ha haha ! »

- Merde, il faut qu'on lui obéisse maintenant !

- De toute façon, nous n'avons pas le choix ! Nous sommes enfermés ici, nos katanas ont été dérobés et nos reiatsu bloqués par je ne sais quel moyen ! Même si c'est dégradant, nous n'avons d'autres choix que de faire ce qu'il dit, exposa Yamamoto. On va commencer par trouver qui a cette fameuse clé.

- Bon, si on a pas le choix, commença Hitsugaya tout se relevant, autant...

Il ne put finir sa phrase qu'une douleur aiguë à l'abdomen lui fit se plier en deux. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui.

- Eh bien, finalement, je crois qu'on aura pas besoin de beaucoup chercher, fit remarquer le capitaine Muguruma.

Il se dirigèrent tous vers lui. Le concerné redressa la tête et les regarda, ébahit.

- Non...vous pensez quand même pas...

Il recula lentement. Puis, sans crier gare, Kuchiki apparut derrière lui et lui fit un léger cou-du-lapin, histoire de l'endormir.

- Vous êtes sûr de vouloir faire ça ? Demanda d'un ton inquiet Ukitake. Ce...Ce n'est encore qu'un enfant et...et une opération de ce genre...son corps n'est pas encore près à subir une telle intervention...

- Jushiro, commença Kyroaku, va t'assoir un peu plus loin et arrête de te faire du mouron. Nous avons le capitaine Unohana avec nous et je suis sûre qu'elle fera tout son possible pour que tout se déroule au mieux.

Il ne répondit rien et partit un peu plus loin dans la pièce. Il est vrai que la femme médecin était très douée mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se faire du soucis pour son « petit protégé ».

Ils déposèrent le jeune capitaine sur le sol, lui ôtèrent son foulard émeraude, son haori ainsi que le haut de son kimono et l'allongèrent.

- Il va me falloir trois capitaines pour m'aider. Vous allez lui tenir les bras et les jambes. L'opération risque d'être douloureuse...

Toshiro se réveilla un moment après. Il essaya de bouger mais s'apperçut vite qu'il était bloqué.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Demanda t-il, un peu angoissé.

- Je suis désolé capitaine Hitsugaya, mais nous n'avons d'autres choix que de vous opérer. Je dois vous prévenir de certaines choses. Tout d'abord, je n'ai aucun anesthésiant, vous allez devoir tenir le coup...je sais que ça peut paraître dur, mais je vais faire tout mon possible pour que ça soit le moins douloureux. Et puis l'autre chose...ce sont les instruments que l'on m'a mit à disposition, dit-elle d'un air grave.

Le garçon la regarda, voulant en savoir un peu plus. Elle ne lui répondit rien et se retourna prendre quelque chose.

- Ca va commencer, tenez-le bien.

Unohana débuta l'opération en lui tâtant le ventre pour savoir où se trouvait la clé exactement. Elle ne mit pas longtemps à la trouver. Elle était logé à gauche de son abdomen. Mais le plus alarmant était le fait qu'une partie semblait être logé sur les côtes. Elle sortit un scalpel de derrière elle. Toshiro afficha un air horrifié. Le scalpel était presque rouillé. Il regarda le médecin.

- Attendez ! Vous n'allez pas m'opérer avec ça quand même !

- Je suis désolé, mais c'est le seul matériel dont je dispose...

Elle lui fit une incision de haut en bas, sur un peu près huit centimètres. Le jeune garçon serra fort les dents. Unohana regarda de plus près l'endroit où se trouvait la clé. Elle ne pouvait l'ôter à mains nues comme ça, ce n'était pas très hygiénique. Elle était obligé de prendre _ça_ alors...

Elle sortit une pince en métal. Mais quelle pince ! Elle était trop grande pour une opération comme celle-là et de plus des pointes de métal en ressortaient, tranchant comme des morceaux de vers. Quand Toshiro vit cet ustensile de torture, il écarquilla les yeux de terreur. Il envoyait des regards de détresse aux capitaines qui l'entouraient. Chacun l'évitait, baissant le regard, comme pour s'excuser de la situation dans laquelle il l'avait mit. Unohana, malgré les circonstances, se décida a introduire la pince dans le ventre de l'enfant. Il hurla. Il essayait de se contenir, mais là douleur était insoutenable.

Mais tout à coup, la femme médecin sentit que la clé était comme bloqué. Elle essaya tout de même de forcer un peu. Elle regretta cette action car elle arracha un nouveau cri de douleur à Toshiro.

- M-mes côtes...je...je crois q-que la clé...y est attaché..., essaya t-il d'articuler.

A son grand désespoir, Unohana reprit le scalpel et agrandit légèrement la plaie. Elle retint un cri. La clé était attachée à un fil de métal qui était lui-même attaché à l'une des côtes du garçon. Le fil était prit dans la chair. Il fallait qu'elle se dépêche de tout enlever. Il perdait beaucoup de sang et devait sûrement souffrir le martyre !

Elle souffla un grand coup. C'est partit. Elle essaya tant bien que de mal de le décrocher de la chair de Toshiro sans lui faire trop de mal. Malheureusement, se efforts furent vains car le jeune capitaine hurlait toujours de sa voix aigu.

Ukitake entendait tout ce qui se passait. Il eut le cœur déchiré par les cris venant des entrailles du pauvre petit garçon. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Aizen faisait subir tout ça à Toshiro ? C'est un enfant, bon sang ! Il ne mérite pas un traitement pareil ! Pour l'instant, il ne pouvait pas agir, Kyoraku lui avait conseillé de rester assis et de ne pas trop se ménager. C'était dur, mais il fallait laisser faire le capitaine Unohana. Elle savait ce qu'elle faisait, alors aucune raison de s'inquiéter...dans un sens.

C'est bon, elle avait réussi à décrocher la clé. Il ne rester plus qu'à l'enlever. Elle prit la pince (de torture) et la ré-introduisit dans la plaie. Toshiro, qui suait à grosse gouttes maintenant, était à bout de forces. Il haletait bruyament. Il re-hurla. Elle s'y était un peu habitué à force, mais cela lui faisait mal au cœur de l'écouter ainsi clamer sa douleur.

Elle fourra la pince assez loin, la clé était bien « calé » entre tous les organes. Les capitaines présents avaient du mal à retenir le génie qui essayait de se débattre dans tous les sens.

Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à attraper la clé, si bien qu'elle fut obligée de remuer la pince épinée dans la blessure. Les pointes griffaient la chair de l'enfant le poussant de plus en plus au bout de l'intenable. Le sang coulait de plus en plus, rependant un liquide chaud sur le sol.

- A..Arrêtez ! Je vous en prie ! Ça...Ça fait...trop mal..., dit-il dans un étranglement.

Il cria, cria encore. Des larmes finirent par lui couler sur le visage. Il était au bout de ses forces.

Enfin, le capitaine médecin attrapa la clé et l'extirpa du jeune corps, en faisant le plus attention. Merde...il devait avoir perdu une énorme quantité de sang. Il fallait qu'il sortent de cet endroit le plus vite possible. Bon ,maintenant, il fallait recoudre la plaie. Elle chercha dans la petite mallette du fil et une aiguille. Ce qu'elle y trouva l'horrifia encore plus que les deux autres instruments. Il n'y avait que du gros fil noir. Il y avait aussi une aiguille, mais heureusement, pour une fois, elle faisait une taille normale et ne présentait pas de signes d'usure.

Le seul problème désormais était l'épais fil noir. Elle ne pouvait pas le recoudre avec ça ! C'était impensable ! Mais malheureusement, c'était tous ce qu'elle avait à disposition. Elle aurait eu son pouvoir, elle aurait refermé la plaie vite fait et proprement, mais là...

Elle lui pinça la peau pour passer l'aiguille, ce qu'il lui tira un nouveau gémissement de souffrance. Elle lui fit les quelques points de sutures dont il avait besoins et coupa le fil.

- Voilà, c'est fini. Vous pouvez le lâcher messieurs. Dès que nous seront sortis d'ici, on vous amènera d'urgence à la quatrième division. Il est vrai que j'ai refermé tant bien que mal la plaie, mais il vous faut d'urgence de véritables soins médicaux.

Elle lui avait dit tout cela tout en l'ayant redressé en position assise et bandé l'abdomen. Lui, essayait d'essuyer ses larmes à l'aide du revers de sa main. Dès qu'elle eut fini, il se rhabilla en vitesse, ne mettant juste que son foulard le haut de son kimono sans le fermer, pour éviter que sa blessure ne fasse plus mal que ça.

Il prit son haori sous son bras et alla s'assoir contre un des murs de la pièce. Il s'entoura le ventre de ses bras. Ukitake vint vers lui et lui demanda comment il se sentait. « Ca pourrait aller mieux... » lui dit-il. Il avait toujours du mal à respirer, ça le capitaine de la treizième le voyait très bien. Puis le capitaine Unohana se dirigea à son tour vers eux et s'agenouilla en face du petit capitaine.

- Écoute, capitaine Hitsugaya. Là maintenant, les autres capitaines et moi allons chercher cette fameuse porte. Alors surtout, si tu ne te sens pas bien, si tu as des nausées ou quoique ce soit dans ce genre, n'hésites pas à m'apeller, j'accourrai immédiatement. Je m'excuse pour ces si mauvaises conditions, mais je n'avais d'autre choix que d'utiliser le matériel d'Aizen...

Voyant qu'il n'allait pas bien du tout, elle lui mit une main sur l'épaule et lui fit :

- Tu sais, tu as été très courageux pendant cette opération. Il m'arrive que je fasse la même à des adultes avec du matériel adéquate et certains s'évanouissent tellement l'opération est douloureuse. Alors, je tenais à te féliciter pour cet acte de courage dont tu as fais preuve.

Il la regarda un instant.

- Merci pour tout..., dit-il dans un murmure.

Il rebaissa la tête et ferma les yeux. Il avait besoin de repos

- Je vais rester avec lui, pour m'assurer qu'il ne soit pas trop mal. Je t'apelles dès qu'il y a un problème.

Le temps passa, de longues minutes s'écoulèrent. Chacun essayait de trouver la porte qui était dissimulé dans cette grande pièce octogonale.

Le petit capitaine s'était endormi contre le bras d'Ukitake qui s'était assis près de lui. Il respirait fort, cherchant l'air avec difficulté et suait beaucoup. Comme il ne pouvait le laisser souffrir ainsi, l'autre capitaine décida de le réveiller, espérant que ça lui ferait du bien.

- Eh, Toshiro, ça va ?

Le concerné ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Il regarda son interlocuteur et secoua lentement la tête. Il haletait toujours. Ukitake lui passa la main sur le front.

- Mais tu es brulant ! Capitaine Unohana !

La femme médecin accourra sur-le-champs. Elle s'accroupit devant Toshiro, lui toucha à son tour le front et lui prit le pouls.

- Hum...je vois. Malheureusement, comme je le pensais, les séquelles dues à l'opération commencent à arriver...

Elle regarda les bandages sur son ventre ils s'étaient épourprés. Elle ne pouvait pas les changer car il n'y avait que ceux-là. Il fallait faire vite : s'ils ne sortaient pas d'ici dans moins d'une heure, le cas de Toshiro s'aggraverait dangereusement...

- C'est bon, nous l'avons trouvé ! cria un des capitaines.

Ukitake regarda tour à tour Unohana et Toshiro avec une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux. Ils allaient enfin pouvoir sortir d'ici !

Les capitaines Kuchiki et Hirako déplacèrent une plaque, après avoir introduit la clé dans une toute petite serrure qui était bien dissimulée dans le mur blanc. Mais en voyant la fameuse « sortie », ils eurent un regard horrifié : Tout d'abord, elle ne donnait pas du tout en dehors de la pièce, mais plutôt dans un conduit étroit. Oui, étroit, ce qui signifiait que seule une personne de petite taille et de petite corpulence pouvait y entrer. D'un mouvement de tête, tous ensemble, ils se tournèrent dans la même direction : Toshiro. De tous ici, il était le seul capable d'entrer là-dedans.

Le concerné écarquilla les yeux, à la vue de cet effarement général.

- Q-Quoi ?!


	2. Chapitre 2

**Capitaine abandonné – Chapitre 2**

- Merde ! Non, ce n'est pas possible, on peut pas l'envoyer là-dedans ! Remarqua Hirako. Aizen s'est foutu de nous.

- On aurai pu y envoyer SoiFon, mais elle est partie en mission...on est dans une impasse là !

Pendant qu'ils s'apitoyaient sur la situation, le petit capitaine se leva difficilement et se dirigea en titubant vers l'ouverture. A mesure qu'il avançait, les discussions cessèrent. Il s'appuya contre le mur, les bras entourant toujours son ventre. Il souffla, le temps de reprendre sa respiration, et fit :

- De toute façon...quelqu'un doit entrer là-dedans, sinon...on sortira jamais ! Si c'est moi qui doit y aller...alors j'irai.

- Mais tu tiens à peine debout ! Tu as vu ton état ?! Lui rappela Ukitake.

- C'est ça...ou rien..., conclut-il.

Après cela, il se baissa et entra dans cette ouverture. Il faisait assez sombre à l'intérieur. Il dû marcher à taton pour trouver son chemin. Il pouvait se tenir debout, mais l'endroit était très étroit. Soudain, il tomba nez à nez avec un mur. Des barreaux semblaient y être encastré. Il y avait une échelle ici. Il commença à la gravir. Sa blessure lui faisait atrocement mal et il avançait difficilement. Après plusieurs minutes, il arriva à une plate-forme.

- Qu'est-ce que... !

o.O.o

Dans la salle blanche, les capitaines restant attendaient. Ce qu'ils attendaient ? Ils ne le savaient pas exactement. La porte principale s'ouvrant ou peut-être un nouveau message d'Aizen. Cela faisait déjà une bonne demi-heure que le capitaine Hitsugaya s'était engouffré dans ce sombre tunnel.

L'écran s'alluma.

- Alors, je ne vous ai pas trop manqué ? Je vois que vous avez finalement ouvert le ventre à ce pauvre petit. Entre nous, je me demandais si vous auriez le courage de le faire...je constate que vous n'avez aucune pitié.

- Où est le capitaine Hitsugaya ? S'exclama soudain Ukitake.

- Il est venu me rendre une petite visite, dit-il diaboliquement. Il ne sentait pas très bien, alors je l'a fait assoir. Vous voulez le voir ?

Sans attendre de réponse, ce qui devait lui servir de caméra changea d'angle subitement. Les capitaines étaient tous face à une vision d'horreur. Toshiro avait été fait prisonnier. Il était assis sur une espèce de banc et ses poignets étaient enchaînés un peu près au niveau de sa tête. Il était évanouit.

- Aizen ! Qu'est-ce que tu lui a fait ?! Lança le nouveau capitaine de la cinquième division.

Tous étaient choqués, mis à part peut-être Zaraki et Kurotsuchi. Ils avaient tous du mal à détacher leur regard de ce jeune garçon dont la cicatrice recousu d'un épais fil noir, était visible à cause du kimono ouvert.

Toshiro sembla recouvrer ses esprits. Il redressa la tête et voulut bouger les bras, à cause de la douleur due à l'opération. Il se rendit compte qu'il lui était quasiment impossible de faire le moindre geste.

Le traitre se retourna vers lui, prit une barre de fer de béton armé et la planta dans l'épaule du garçon. Il hurla, la douleur était telle ! Après avoir traversé la chair, elle traversa l'omoplate dans un craquement sourd. Tout son os devait être fissuré. Il serra les dents, mais gémissait tout de même.

Comme si de rien n'était, Aizen l'ignora et poursuivit.

- A partir du moment où cet écran s'est rallumé, tous les shinigami ainsi que les familles nobles et royales de la Soul Society sont désormais capable de voir et d'entendre la conversation qui va suivre.

- Pourquoi fais-tu ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu attends de nous ? Demanda le capitaine général, essayant tout de même de garder son calme. De mêler des shinigami à ça est une chose, mais laisse les familles nobles en dehors de tout cela ! Et la famille royale en plus ? Pour qui crois-tu te prendre ?

- Sachez, capitaine commandant, que si je fais tout cela, c'est dans un but bien précis. Et tant que je n'aurez pas cette chose, ce jeune capitaine derrière moi en subira les conséquences. Je ne vais pas passer par quatre chemins pour vous faire part de ce que je désire : Je veux que la mort du roi de la Soul Society.

Tout restèrent ébahis. Que venait-il de dire ? Etait-il vraiment sérieux ?! Et puis Toshiro derrière qui souffrait le martyre...

- Hey, Aizen ! Appela Shinji. Tu crois vraiment que le roi va céder ? Tu te fourre le doigt dans l'œil bien profond ! Il n'hésitera pas à sacrifier un capitaine, même si celui-ci est très jeune. Le roi passe avant tout, qu'est-ce que tu crois ?!

- Hum...c'est ce que vous pensez ? Intéressant..., dit-il dans un sourire.

Puis, il se retourna, prit deux barres et les planta violemment dans les tibias d'Hitsugaya.

- Aaaaaarh ! s'époumona t-il, les larmes lui recoulèrent sur les joues.

Les sang dégoulinait. Tous les shinigamis avaient ces images dans la tête. Ils étaient tous abasourdis, les plus sensibles étaient en larmes à la vue de ce petit corps frêle se faire battre, meurtrir, blesser et perdant de plus en plus de ce liquide rouge si indispensable à la vie. Les vices-capitaines essayent de garder leur sang-froid mais certains, ou plutôt certaines comme Hinamori ou Matsumoto, étaient dépassées par la scène qui se déroulait sous leur yeux. Elles avaient les larmes aux yeux.

- Vous voyez, si vous ne vous décidez pas bientôt, il perdra la vie...

- Ce n'est pas grave ! Lança une voix derrière lui.

- Oh, tu as encore la force de parler ?

- Tais-toi ! Je me fiche de perdre la vie ! Si elle doit sauver le roi alors...alors tant pis...Qu'est-ce qu'une âme par rapport à toutes celle de la Soul Society ? Je...je sais que je ne pourrais pas être sauvé de toute façon...alors autant que ma vie serve à épargner celle du roi...

Ils restèrent tous silencieux. Il avait dit ceci avec tant d'émotion. Il était prêt à sacrifier sa vie pour sauver tout le monde...

- Shiro-chan...

- Capitaine...

- Alors tu veux te sacrifier ? Aizen rigola légèrement. Je sais pas si tout le monde sera d'accord...Vous ne lui avez pas dit capitaine génral ?

- …

- Quoi ? Me dire quoi ?

- Ne fais pas ça Aizen..., dit finalement Yamamoto. Si tu lui dit, tu sais très bien ce qui risque d'arriver...

- Haha ! Je le sait très bien oui !

Tous étaient perdus. De quoi étaient-ils en train de parler ?

- Très bien, si vous ne voulez pas lui dire, c'est moi qui le ferai ! Déclara t-il subitement.

- Non ! Arrête ça Aizen ! Je ne plaisante pas ! Le menaça une ultime fois le vieux capitaine général.

- Shinigami, nobles, famille royale ! Écoutez bien tous ce qui va suivre. En ce moment même, je peux vous affirmer qu'il y a beaucoup d'ambiance dans les hautes instances. Pourquoi ? Car le roi est en proie à un dilemme de taille : Doit-il sacrifier sa vie...ou celle de son _petit-fils_ ?

Chacun arrêta de faire le moindre geste. C'est comme si tout d'un coup, tous avaient été pétrifiés. Tous étaient sous l'émotion. Ils étaient incapables de prononcer un mot. Même les plus coriaces ne disaient rien.

Mais le plus sous le choc, c'était Toshiro. Apprendre cela d'un coup, c'était comme lui infliger un couteau dans le cœur. Des tonnes et des tonnes de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Il était encore plus perdu que les autres. Pourquoi est-ce que tout ça lui tombait dessus ?

Profitant de l'incompréhension générale, le traite prit une nouvelle barre de fer et la planta au même endroit que l'autre sur l'épaule. Les deux tiges se rencontrèrent, ce qui arracha un nouveau cri de souffrance mêlé à de la tristesse, à l'enfant. Ensuite, il mit son poing au niveau de sa blessure, le résultat fut atroce pour Toshiro.

- Il va falloir prendre une décision, votre majesté. Le temps se raccourci.

Il prit une brique lui tenant dans la main et frappa la tête du capitaine avec. Le sang jaillit. Il continuait de le frapper jusqu'à avoir un maximum de ce liquide rouge sur le visage de l'enfant. Il s'arrêta et approcha la caméra du visage du capitaine.

- Alors, j'attends ! Et lui aussi on dirait. Il ne va plus tenir longtemps...

Il le prit par le menton pour lui faire redresser la tête. Des larmes de désespoir mêlées au sang frais ruisselaient sur son visage.

- Allons...vous avez vraiment envie qu'un si jeune capitaine meurt ?

Tout en parlant, il lui caressa la tête pour associer la couleur rouge du sang au blanc neige de ses cheveux. Il ricanait.

Mais soudain, un imprévu vint perturber le sadisme d'Aizen. La porte de sortie du traitre vola. Le capitaine Soi Fon apparut, accompagnée de ses hommes ainsi que du vendeur au bob et de sa charmante compagne.

- Tu devrai avoir honte, ce n'est pas bien de faire souffrir l'héritier du roi, dit ironiquement Urahara.

Il était bloqué, il n'avait aucune issue à part celle qu'occupaient les shinigamis venus en renfort.

- Hahaha ! Vous m'avez eut cette fois ! Mais je vous jure, que je n'épargnerai personne la prochaine fois !

- Non, il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois.

Il l'attaquèrent tous en même temps, il réussi tout de même a esquiver quelques coups et attaques. Mais ce ne fut que d'une courte durée. En effet, les trois puissants shinigamis lui lancèrent une technique d'immobilisation puissante, et c'en fut fini.

o.O.o

Les capitaines furent libérés quelques secondes plus tard et purent reprendre possession de leur sabres ainsi que de leur reiatsu. Le capitaine Unohana accompagnée de quelques capitaines allèrent à la rencontre du petit blessé.

Il était vraiment mal en point. Il perdait beaucoup de sang...trop de sang. Ils s'empressèrent de lui retirer les divers bout de ferrailles qui lui transperçaient le corps. Le dernier enlevé, il tomba en avant, a bout de forces, dans les bras de la femme médecin.

- On y va ! Il faut l'amener d'urgence à la quatrième division ! Sa vie en dépends !

Ils partirent en toute hâte, emmenant avec eux, un jeune prodige couvert de sang et dans une situation que seul les évènements futur allaient faire empirer...


	3. Chaptre 3

**Capitaine abandonné – Chapitre 3**

Il se réveilla à la quatrième division. La clarté de la pièce lui fit cligner des yeux plusieurs fois avant de s'y habituer. Il se remémora les derniers évènements. Il n'en revenait toujours pas : il faisait partit de la famille royale. La famille la plus noble et protégé de la Soul Society. Et le petit-fils du roi en plus ! Bah voyons ! Il ne lui manquait plus que ça !

Il se redressa lentement. On lui avait bandé l'épaule droite ainsi que le ventre. Il avait encore un peu mal, mais le capitaine Unohana devait l'avoir bien soigné. Il scruta la pièce. Une infirmière semblait s'être assoupit sur une chaise en face de lui. Il se racla la gorge.

- Excusez-moi..., commença t-il.

La jeune femme sembla se réveiller d'un long sommeil. Elle le fixa un instant et eut comme un déclic. Elle se redressa subitement et sortit de la chambre en courant.

- Eh bien...

Il attendis une heure. Personne ne vint. Il décida alors de se rhabiller.

Il sortit de la pièce. Le couloir était désert. Étonnant ça d'habitude Matsumoto, Hinamori ou même quelqu'un d'autre serait venu le voir. Oh, et puis, ils faisaient ce qu'ils voulaient ! Si ça se trouve, ils n'avaient pas été prévenus.

Il prit la direction de la dixième division. Il estima qu'il lui était inutile de prévenir le capitaine Unohana, sa subordonnée devait déjà l'avoir fait.

Ses jambes ne lui faisaient pas mal du tout, aucun bandage, rien. En géneral, les équipes médicale se concentrent plus sur cette partie, sachant qu'elle est la seule permettant de se déplacer. Mais bon revenons en a notre petit capitaine. Il arpenta les couloirs. Aucun des shinigamis qu'il croisa ne le salua, ni ne lui adressa un regard. Sympas l'ambiance !

Il pénétra dans son bureau. Matsumoto était en train de remplir les rapports bien sagement. Elle ne redressa même pas la tête lorsqu'il entra.

- Bonjour Matsumoto.

Il n'eut aucune réponse. Il changea de sujet, ne prêtant pas attention à sa non-réaction. Elle devait juste être bien concentrée. Pour une fois...

- Tu remplis les rapports maintenant ?

- Faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse, non ? Répondit-elle froidement.

- C'est bon, c'était qu'une remarque..., s'excusa t-il, étonné du comportement de sa subordonné.

Il alla s'assoir à son bureau et la regarda.

- Quoi encore ?! Fit-elle, agacée, sans relever le nez de ses papiers.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Quelle mouche vous a tous piqués ici ?!

- Ce qui nous arrive ?! Tss, ne faites pas semblant de ne pas savoir..., cracha t-elle.

Le capitaine de la dixième division n'en revenait pas. Comment osait-elle lui répondre comme ça ? Il n'avait rien fait ! Et puis même, ce n'est pas une façon de parler à son supérieur.

- Et bien je ne sais pas ! Éclaire moi ! Quelle est la raison de tout cela ?...Matsumoto !...Matsumoto !

Elle ne lui répondit pas et continua à remplir ses papiers. Toshiro, énervé, sortit de la pièce. Tant pis, il irait demander à Hinamori. Matsumoto lui avait sûrement parlé de quelque chose. Il se dirigea alors vers la cinquième division. Il frappa et entra dans le bureau principal.

- Hinamori, est-ce que tu pourrais m'expliquer pourquoi Matsum...

- Va-t'en.

- P-Pardon ?

- Je t'ai dis de partir. Je ne veux pas te voir.

- Mais Hina...

- Sors d'ici !

Il repartit en claquant la porte. Si elle s'y mettait aussi, il n'était pas sortit d'affaire ! Mais il se demandais néanmoins qu'elle était la cause d'une telle agressivité. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait pour les mettre en colère comme ça ? De plus, personne ne lui souhaitait un bon rétablissement ou quoique ce soit ! C'était quand même la moindre des choses. En rentrant à sa division, il croisa plusieurs vices-capitaine et quelques shinigamis. Tous l'ignorèrent, pire encore, certains lui lancèrent des regards noirs.

Plus la journée avançait, plus il se sentait mal. C'est vrai, tout le monde refusait de lui dire la moindre chose.

o.O.o

Il se réveilla dans ses appartements. C'était le matin. Il avait mal dormi. Sa nuit avait été ponctué de plusieurs pics de douleur. Sa blessure n'avait pas encore cicatrisé... Il avait fait un drôle de rêve. Tout le monde l'ignorait pour une raison totalement inconnue. Mais bon, c'était toujours comme ça dans les rêves... Preuve que c'en était un : Matsumoto faisait les rapports...

Il se prépara et partit en direction de son lieu de travail. Lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce, il trouva une Matsumoto à son bureau, elle était en train de se coiffer.

Il lui sourit et la salua. La rousse ne répondit rien. En revanche, elle le regarda du coin de l'œil, fronça les sourcils, comme s'il avait perturbé son moment de tranquillité.

Il écarquilla les yeux ce n'était donc pas un rêve...Un sentiment de rejet se mit en place dans son esprit. Pourquoi est-ce que ça tombait sur lui ?! Il n'avait rien fait de mal.

Les jours passèrent, l'état de Toshiro empira. Il était de plus en plus en proie à ce sentiment de chagrin profond. Tous les jours, il se levait avec dans l'espoir que ce cauchemar se finisse. Il resta seul, abandonné de tous. Par la suite, il apprit même que des réunions de capitaines et vice-capitaines avaient lieu dans son dos. Il commença à perdre toute confiance en quiconque et se renferma de plus en plus sur lui même. Il arrêta même de manger tellement cette histoire le mettait mal à l'aise.

o.O.o

Le matin se leva sur la Soul Society, l'inondant de ses doux rayons de soleil. Ceux-ci arrivèrent jusqu'aux appartements d'un certain capitaine. Ils lui caressèrent le visage. Il se réveilla lentement. Il dormait de moins en moins ses temps-ci. Cela faisait deux semaines et demi que cette histoire avait commencé. Tous le monde le délessait et son âme était maintenant mêlée à la tristesse et au désespoir. Il se leva en tremblant et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il se mit torse nu et commença à défaire les bandages qui lui entouraient le ventre. Elle ne se refermerait donc jamais cette cicatrice ? C'était sûrement dû au stress. Il tendit le bras vers un rouleau de bandes qui se trouvait sur l'étagère à côté de lui, et entreprit de se faire un nouveau pansement. Ceci fait, il se dirigea vers le miroir surplombant le lavabo. Il se contempla. Il n'avait pas l'air dans un état normal. Ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés, de profondes cernes lui creusaient les yeux et en complément, il avait une mine complètement ravagé.

A la vue de cet état déplorable, le petit capitaine ne pu retenir ses larmes. Il était vraiment pitoyable. Même plus la force de se retenir, l'émotion était trop intense.

Il se mit de l'eau sur le visage, et mouilla rapidement ses cheveux. Il enfila son kimono, et entoura son cou de son foulard turquoise. Ensuite, d'un pas nonchalant, il se dirigea vers la sortie après avoir mit son haori de capitaine.

Il marcha lentement, très lentement jusqu'à son bureau. Il croisa quelques shinigamis, il s'était un peu près habitué aux regards empoisonnés que lui lançaient ses subordonnés. Il entra dans son bureau. Matsumoto était là. Il passa devant elle est alla s'assoir à son bureau, commençant à remplir les quelques dossier posés sur celui-ci.

o.O.o

Ce matin, elle était encore arrivé un peu en avance au bureau. Elle s'était assise et était en train de se mettre du rouge à lèvre. Puis, _il_ était entré. Il n'était pas en forme. Ses yeux étaient légèrement gonflés. Il avait dû encore pleurer...comme chaque nuits d'ailleurs. C'était triste de le voir comme ça, mais elle ne devait rien laisser paraître, après tout, il l'avait bien mérité, il n'avait qu'a pas...

Non, elle n'avait pas envie de penser à ça. Bon, elle avait prévu une petite sortie avec quelques autres vices-capitaines et lieutenants, il fallait qu'elle y aille.

Elle se leva de sa chaise et sortit de la pièce sans un mot. Toshiro la regarda partir. Voilà comment se déroulait son quotidien depuis vingt jours...Il était seul, si seul. Il avait mal. Ce délaissement général le rendais malade. Il n'avait jamais été aussi malheureux que maintenant. Il repoussa timidement les feuilles de rapport devant lui, croisa ses bras et enfoui sa tête dedans. Il laissa son chagrin prendre le dessus, il n'était plus à ça près.

Matsumoto fit soudain demi tour, elle avait oublié son porte-monnaie dans son bureau. Elle emprunta le couloir dans le sens inverse et ouvrit la porte du bureau.

Quelqu'un se rapprochait, des pas se faisait de plus en plus entendre. La porte s'ouvrit. Il redressa la tête pour voir de qui il s'agissait. C'était sa vice-capitaine.

Quand elle ouvrit la porte, elle le vit, le visage enfouit dans ses bras. Il releva la tête. Ses yeux ruisselaient de larmes.

Il s'observèrent trois longues secondes. Il la regardait avec un air de désespoir. Il en était à ce point là ? Elle laissa un instant transparaitre ses émotions, mais se reprit vite. Il détourna le regard et baissa les yeux. Puis, il prit sa manche, et essuya les fils d'eau qui lui coulaient sur le visage. Elle ne s'éternisa pas devant lui. Elle alla chercher son porte-monnaie et repartit aussitôt.

Ca lui était totalement égal qu'elle l'ai vu dans cet état. Avant, il se serait sentit honteux, gêné. Mais là, plus personne ne se souciait de lui, à quoi bon ? Il s'appitoya sur son sort toute la matinée. C'était presque devenu une habitude pour lui.

o.O.o

Le lendemain, en pleine après-midi, un papillon de l'enfer vint se poser sur son épaule. Il y avait une réunion de capitaines. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il avait pu y assister ou même vu un capitaine. Il se dit que cela lui changerai peut-être les idées.

Il essaya de redevenir présentable. Mais malheureusement, son manque de sommeil se voyait très bien. Il ne pouvait pas faire semblant d'être heureux, ce sentiment avait disparut de son caractère.

Il marcha jusqu'à la première division. Il était en avance comme à son habitude. Quelques capitaines étaient déjà arrivés. Il ne prit pas le temps de savoir qui c'étaient. De toute façon, il supposait que personne ne lui parlerait. Pour rester poli, il lança quand même un « bonjour », qui ne s'adressait pas vraiment à quelqu'un, en fait. Personne ne lui répondit. Deux ou trois le regardèrent brièvement, puis se retournèrent. Voyant qu'il n'était pas le bienvenu, il se dirigea à l'écart du groupe, et s'assit contre un mur, les bras croisé sur ses genoux, et la tête baissée.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent. Au bout d'un moment, quand tous les capitaines furent tous arrivés, les portes de la salle de réunion s'ouvrirent. Ils commencèrent tous à y rentrer. Toshiro, lui, était toujours dans son coin. Les capitaines Ukitake et Kuchiki se dirigèrent vers lui.

- Eh bien, cela fait longtemps que l'on ne t'as pas vu, Toshiro-kun, dit l'homme aux cheveux blanc gentiment.

Il ne dit rien. Il garda la même position.

- Tu viens, ça va commencer.

Il ne bougea toujours pas. Les deux capitaines se regardèrent. Ukitake se baissa vers lui.

- Capitaine Hitsugaya... ?

Le jeune garçon redressa légèrement la tête pour faire face au capitaine. Il affichait un air de désolation.

- Je...je suis désolé...m-mais...je ne sais pas si...si j'ai vraiment...vraiment envie...d'assister à cette réunion...

- Toshiro..., commença le capitaine de treizième division, est-ce que c'est à cause de cette histoire ?

- Alors ?! Intervint une voix. Nous vous attendons, dépêchez-vous !

Les capitaines était rangés en rang. Kuchiki entra, seul.

- Où sont les deux capitaines manquants ? Demanda le vieux.

- Un petit contre-temps, ils seront vite parmis nous.

Le capitaine général, comprenait très bien la situation. Il se doutait de la condition dans laquelle devait se trouver le jeune capitaine.

- Hum...ce n'est pas grave. Ils reviendrons quand ils voudrons.

Plusieurs furent surpris de la décision de leur chef, mais ne dirent un mot il devait avoir ses raisons...

- Dehors, Ukitake était toujours accroupis devant son « protégé ».

- Toshiro-kun...

- Tout...tout le monde me laisse, m'abandonne, me maudit...et je...je...je ne sais pas pourquoi... Depuis que je suis sortit de la quatrième division , ma vie...est...un enfer..., sa voix s'étrangla et des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues.

Ukitake baissa le regard.

- Ne fais semblant de ne pas savoir, s'il te plait...

- Mais, je ne sais vraiment pas ! Personne ne veut m'expliquer ! Vous voyez où ça me conduit ? S'énerva t-il, ses larmes redoublant leur vitesse.

- ...Très bien, si tu n'as pas l'air de savoir je vais te rafraîchir :

« Nous avons apprit ton lien avec la famille royale. Cela a créé beaucoup de confusion dans nos esprits. Pourquoi ne nous en jamais avoir parlé, par exemple. Étant donné que la famille du roi avait fait face à la même vision, ils envoyèrent un de leurs messagers. Il est venu lorsque tu étais encore en convalescence, et ce qui nous appris, nous abasourdis totalement.

« Un membre de la famille royale avait rédigé quelques lignes. La lettre disait qu'ils t'ont laissé très jeune dans le Rukongai, dans une famille qu'ils estimaient parfaite. Tu as grandi et comme ils espéraient, tu es devenu capitaine. Et cela pour une bonne raison : enquêter sur les activités de la Soul Society. »

Le jeune garçon ne dit un mot, il avait juste les yeux écarquillés et la bouche légèrement entrouverte.

- Je n'ai pas fini, fit Ukitake.

« Tu leur envoyais des rapports chaque semaines. Ce qui explique, entre autre, ton assiduité à tous les écrire. Tous les shinigamis ont été informés de tes activités par le bouche à oreille, sans doute. Tu sais...nous avons tous été profondément choqué et déçus aussi. Nous ne pensions pas que tu étais comme ça. Si plus personne ne te parle, c'est parce qu'ils se sentent trahis, blessés. Ils n'osent plus te faire confiance. »

Toshiro était assommé. C'est comme si on venait de lui replanter un poignard dans la poitrine. Il baissa la tête, le regard sombre.

- Et..et vous croyez tous ce qu'on vous raconte ?

- Je ne voulait pas, au début...J'étais incapable de penser que tu puisses être capable d'une telle chose ! Mais...mais plusieurs preuves nous ont tous démontré le contraire : tu te rendais souvent près du palais royal, et tu leur remettait un colis, sûrement tous les rapport d'espionnage, je me trompe ?

- Oui.

Il ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse.

- C'est vrai, j'avoue m'être rendu trois ou quatre fois devant le palais. Mais ce n'était sûrement pas pour y déposer des rapports qui, soit dit en passant, n'ont jamais existé ! Si j'y allais, c'était pour rapporter des objets que je recevais directement d'eux. Je pensais qu'il se trompaient d'adresse, c'est pour cela que je ramenais à chaque fois ces paquets dont je pensais ne pas être le destinataire ! Autre chose, oui, je suis toujours le nez dans les rapports mais, premièrement : j'essaye de les finir vite pour en être débarrassé après, deuxièmement : je me suis aussi occupé de ceux de la cinquième division lorsque Hinamori est tombée dans le coma et troisièmement : pensez-vous vraiment que je puisse obéir à de tels ordres ?! Vous me connaissez, non ?!

Là, c'était au tour d'Ukitake d'être surprit. Il ne dit rien pendant un moment, essayant de se remémorer les dernière paroles d'Hitsugaya.

- A-Alors tu...tu n'étais vraiment pas au courant... ?

- C'est...c'est ce que je me tue à vous dire ! Alors...alors s'il vous plait...arrêtez tous...de me faire souffrir...

Ces quelques derniers mots avaient été prononcés dans un murmure presque inaudible. Le capitaine de la treizième se rendit compte de leur grave erreur.

- Je...je suis désolé, Toshiro...je n'aurai jamais dû douter de toi...

Il lui mit une main sur l'épaule. Il avait maigrit, ça se sentait.

- P-Pourquoi ?...Pourquoi ont-il...inventé cette histoire ? je jure sur mon âme que...que je ne...que je ne trahirais jamais...

Il se fini pas sa phrase, emporté par l'émotion. Il essaya d'arrêter ses sanglots, mais rien n'y fit. Il s'était retrouvé dans une situation qu'il n'avait jamais désiré, de plus que dans l'affaire, il était innocent !

Il ne se retint pas et pleura de tout son soul. Ukitake était embarrassé, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Au final, c'étaient eux les méchants de l'histoire ils avaient délaissé un capitaine respectable et fait pleuré un enfant. Comment en étaient-ils arrivé là ? Ils étaient pitoyables...Et puis, Toshiro avait raison : pourquoi est-ce que la famille royale avait inventé cette histoire ? A moins peut-être que ce ne soit l'œuvre d'une autre personne...

Il enlaça le jeune garçon qui tremblait légèrement. Toshiro enfouit la tête contre le torse de son aîné. Ce dernier tentait de le calmer et lui caressant doucement les cheveux.

- J'espère que tu nous pardonnera un jour...

Puis soudain, la douleur de l'opération revint à la charge. Il se crispa et entoura son abdomen de ses bras.

- Aah..., gémit-il.

- Tu te fais trop de mal, lui dit-il. Tu ne devrai pas te forcer...Est-ce que le capitaine Unohana à vu comment évoluait ta blessure ?

- ...Eh bien...c'est à dire que...en voyant tout le monde qui refusait de me voir, je me suis dit qu'il en devait être de même pour le capitaine Unohana...

- Tu aurai dû aller la voir, je suis sûr qu'elle aurait accepté de te soigner !

- Je n'étais plus sûr de rien...

- Bon, quoiqu'il en soit, je te conseille de rentrer chez toi te reposer. Je vais tenter d'expliquer la situation aux autres capitaines...

Il se leva, remercia comme il le put le capitaine Ukitake et parti d'un pas incertain, vers sa division.

Ukitake attendais qu'il eut disparut derrière le mur pour retourner en salle de réunion. Quand il entra, toute l'attention fut reportée sur lui.

- Où est le capitaine Hitsugaya ? Il n'était pas censé se trouver avec vous ?

- Il est rentré à sa division. Sa blessure le fait beaucoup souffrir. En parlant de cela, vous devriez aller y jeter un œil après, capitaine Unohana.

La femme acquescia doucement.

- Mais j'ai des informations de bien plus haute importance à vous dévoiler...


	4. Chapitre 4

**Capitaine abandonné – Chapitre 4**

Ils n'en revenaient pas. Comment se pouvait-il que... ? Alors Toshiro était bien innocent, finalement, sur ce coup là, ils avaient fait une belle bourde.

- Attendez ! Comment être sûr que ce ne sont pas des bêtises ? Demanda Soi Fon. C'est vrai, il a très bien pu dire cela pour se faire blanchir !

- Je suis d'accord ! Rajouta Kensei. On ne peut pas le croire parce qu'il prétends ça !

- Vous savez, commença Ukitake, au début, c'est ce que je me suis dit. Je pensais qu'il avait tout simplement inventé cette histoire. Mais le comportement qu'il a prit après me convint qu'il ne savais rien de tout cette manigance. Il était sous le choc et, pour être honnête, il ne jouait pas la comédie, je l'ai vu dans ses yeux.

- Hum...Je ne sais pas si on peut se contenter de ça..., relança Kurotsuchi.

- Je vous jure que...

- Cela suffit ! Intervint le capitaine général. Nous n'allons pas passer l'heure à peser le pour ou le contre. Si vous voulez vraiment en être sûr, demandons à la famille royale de venir elle-même se justifier.

- Pardon ? Qu'est-ce que vous venez de dire, capitaine commandant ? Demanda, un peu abasourdie, Unohana. Elle ne se déplacera jamais ! Elle refusera, c'est sûr !

- Même s'il s'agit du petit-fils du roi ? Rappela soudain Kyoraku.

Silence général. C'est vrai, ils avaient presque oublié ce détail si important.

- Vous comprenez alors pourquoi ils ne peuvent refuser l'offre ? Le plus tôt sera le mieux, pour mettre tout le monde au clair. Ne parlez à personne de cette conversation, nos hypothèses étant infondées.

Les capitaines hochèrent la tête. Ils allaient en fin connaître la vérité Toshiro Hitsugaya était-il un traitre ou la victime d'un mal entendu ?

o.O.o

Le jeune capitaine était rentré dans ses appartements. Il souffrait le martyre, et le fait de déverser son chagrin, n'arrangeait pas les choses...

Il s'endormit rapidement. Il espérait qu'Ukitake le croyait désormais...

Il se réveilla le lendemain. Il ne faisait pas trop frais et au fond de lui, quelque chose se préparait. Mais ce n'était qu'une simple supposition, on ne pouvait pas se fonder sur un ressentis. Bref, il se leva et alla dans la salle de bain faire ce qu'il faisait tout les matins, à savoir changer ses bandages.

Il s'habilla et partit en direction de son lieu de travail, comme tous les jours. Encore une fois, tous les shinigami l'ignorèrent. Arrivé au bureau, la situation n'en fut pas moins différente. Ces temps si, il se levait un peu plus tard à cause des ses récentes insomnies, du manque d'énergie, enfin, tout ce que cette histoire avait créée. Matsumoto était donc là, à écrire encore des rapports. Maintenant qu'il connaissait la vérité, il avait un autre regard sur tous les évènements précédent.

Matsumoto écrivait les rapports car elle pensait que tous ceux qu'il avait pu écrire étaient des faux. C'était sûrement ça. Il repensa à Hinamori. Elle avait due être terriblement boulversé d'apprendre ce mensonge. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait penser de lui maintenant ? Il avait vécu et grandi avec elle. Elle devait se sentir trahie...pour la seconde fois... Non ! Il n'était pas comme Aizen ! Lui, il l'aimait, il avait envie de la serrer dans ses bras et lui dire que tout ça n'était qu'une invention et qu'il n'était pas un imposteur !

Mais ça, malheureusement, aurait-il seulement l'occasion de le faire ? Et si cette histoire ne s'arrêtait jamais ? Que deviendrait-il ? Si ça se trouve, il ne faisait même pas partit de cette fichue famille ! Il chassa ces pensées de sa tête. S'il voulait aller mieux, ce n'était sûrement pas en pensant à tout cela que ça allait s'arranger ! Mais à quoi penser alors ?

Alors qu'il s'embrouillait l'esprit, une réunion de tout le sereitei fut organisée. Des haut-parleurs dispersés un peu partout réclamèrent la présence de tous les shinigamis. C'était important, apparemment. Quand, il sortit, un mouvement de foule, l'entraîna vers le lieu de rendez-vous.

C'était sur une immense place que tout était censé se dérouler. Les capitaines se placèrent en rang, derrière eux, se tenaient leur vice-capitaines. Personne ne savait exactement pourquoi tout le monde était réuni ici. Même cette Hitsugaya avait été convoqué ! Ils n'avaient peur de rien, eux ! Si ce qui ce disait était vrai, il allait sûrement faire part de cette réunion de masse à sa famille « adorée ».

Les questions commencèrent à se faire sentir de partout. Le jeune capitaine entendait certain qui parlaient de lui : « Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là, lui ? », « Pourquoi a-t-on aussi convoqué ce traitre ? », « Il ne mériterai même plus d'être capitaine ! ». Il baissa la tête et le regard, et ne dit rien. Il resta en rang et continua de supporter toute ses remarques à son égard.

Kyoraku regarda Hitsugaya. Le pauvre, il n'avait l'air vraiment pas bien. Et si ce qu'Ukitake avait dis était vrai ? Pour sa part, il l'espérait beaucoup.

Quand cette fichue réunion allait-elle enfin commencer ? Se demandait-il. Il allait bientôt craquer, si ça continuait...

Soudain, comme un decrescendo, tous le monde se tut. Plusieurs hommes et femmes, entouré de gardes s'approchèrent de l'attroupement. Ils était habillés avec des vêtements de soi, cousus avec des fils d'or. On ne voyait pas leur visage celui-ci était caché derrière un espèce de voile. Tous les shinigamis s'agenouillèrent en signe de respect, même les capitaines imitèrent leur subordonnés. Il s'agissait de la famille royale, tout de même. Seul le capitaine Yamamoto resta debout face à ces nouvel arrivants. L'un deux s'avança et prit la parole.

- J'ai cru comprendre que vous vouliez parler à la famille royal, capitaine général ?

- Oui, c'est le cas. Nous devons éclaircir certain points.

Quand il vu que des membre de la famille royale étaient venu, le cœur du petit capitaine s'affola. Il allait peut-être enfin avoir toutes les réponses à ses questions. D'abord, faisait-il vraiment partit de cette famille ?

- Je vous écoute alors.

- Il y a un moment, nous avons eut un petit incident qui a eut plusieurs répercutions et semé le doute dans les esprits de chacun. Ce problème en question était relié directement à l'un de nos capitaines. Et nous vous demandons pour nous, mais surtout pour lui, d'éclaircir la situation.

- ...Très bien. Si c'est ce que vous voulez, il se tourna vers les shinigami. Je vais commencer par vous dire mon nom. Je suis le prince, fils du roi. Je m'appelle...(il souleva le voile qui lui cachait le visage)...Seishiro Hitsugaya.

Tout le monde retint son souffle bruyamment. Des cheveux blancs comme neige, des yeux turquoises, aucun doute, le capitaine de la dixième division faisait bel et bien parti de la famille royale...Le concerné constata avec effroi qu'il n'y avait plus aucun doute. Cet homme, c'est comme si c'était lui, mais en un peu plus vieux. Il le fixait droit dans les yeux, n'osant mettre son regard autre part, tellement le choc était important. Les autres capitaines, eux, observaient la réaction de Toshiro. En effet, il avait l'air surprit, même beaucoup. C'était peut- être vrai, alors...

Les autres, en revanche, ne comprenaient pas son attitude. S'il les conaissait, pourquoi faisait-il cette tête ? C'était comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois !... Alors...ça veut dire qu'il... ?

Voyant par où tous les regards divergeaient, le prince s'avança vers le garçon. Tous rebaissèrent leur vue...tous, sauf le capitaine Hitsugaya qui fixait toujours cet individu droit dans les yeux, le regard abasourdi.

- Lève-toi, je te prie, lui demanda t-il.

Le jeune garçon s'exécuta. L'autre reprit :

- Alors tu es Toshiro Hitsugaya, capitaine de la dixième division...

- Oui...en effet...

- Tu es mon fils, ainsi que l'héritier du trône.

Oulà, ça allait beaucoup trop vite pour lui, là ! Il était paralysé par ces révélations. Mais il n'y avait pas que lui plus aucun shinigamis ne faisait de geste. Alors, il était l'héritier, cela personne ne les avaient prévenus...Si ça trouve, ça allait avoir de lourdes retombées...

- P-pardon ?

- Je viens de te le dire, tu fais parti de la famille royale ! Si tu savais comme nous si content de te retrouver !

Une femme sortit de la petite troupe royale, elle aussi retira son voile. Elle avait de long cheveux argentés et de grand yeux vert. Sa beauté sublima tout le monde. Elle avait une telle grâce ! Rien qu'en ce déplaçant, elle dégageait une présence incroyable.

- Mon petit Toshiro ! Je suis si heureuse de te voir, enfin ! Nous avons attendu si longtemps !

- Je...je..., bégaya t-il sous le choc.

Cette femme devait être sa mère, il reconnu certains de ses traits chez elle et puis, elle vint se coller au prince, heu...à son père. Il fallait qu'il s'y habitue.

- Que...qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

- Nous somme venus te proposer quelque chose. Tu as le choix : soit tu reste capitaine shinigami, soit tu viens vivre avec ta famille au palais.

Il ne dit rien. Le silence était tel, que l'on pouvait entendre le souffle du vent. Puis il se décida à parler.

- La réponse est évidente, non ? Dit-il brusquement. Je reste avec ma famille.

Ses parents sourirent. Ils allaient récupérer pouvoir leur fils adoré. Tous les shinigami, en particulier les vices-capitaine et les capitaines culpabilisaient. Ils allaient perdre un de leur capitaine. De toute façon, vu comment ils l'avaient tous traité ces derniers temps, il était normal qu'il veuille retourner d'où il venait, sa « mission » étant finie...

Mais à la surprise générale, le capitaine recula.

- Je reste avec ma vraie famille.

Personne ne comprenait, c'était si...inattendu ! Leur cœur rata un battement. Certains sourirent, d'autres, ne firent aucune émotions, sous le choc. Matsumoto souriait tristement, alors finalement, malgrè tout, c'était ce qu'il pensait. Hinamori, elle, était au bord des larmes. C'était bien son Shiro-kun tout craché, ça !

- Pardon ? Nous ne comprenons pas...n'es-tu pas malheureux ici ?

- Je ne l'était pas avant que vous rédigiez cette lettre. Vous avez mentit ! Cria t-il. Mentit pour votre propre intérêt ! Vous m'avez fait perdre la confiance des personnes les plus chère à mon cœur ! Pire encore, par votre faute, j'ai passé les pires moments ma vie ! Il reprit son souffle. Vous déclarez être ma famille. Mais qu'est-ce vraiment une famille ? Ma vraie famille, ce sont toutes les personnes présentes ici mais ce sont surtout la jeune fille et la grand-mère à qui vous m'avez confié et avec qui j'ai grandit. Vous rendez-vous seulement compte de ce que vous avez causé ?! Même si tous mes amis m'ont abandonnés, je préfèrent largement rester avec eux plutôt que partir avec vous !

Ses paroles étaient fortes et attaquaient ses parents. Ils n'en revenaient pas.

Il essaya de se calmer. Il baissa le regard, tristement et dit tout bas.

- Il n'y a pas quelqu'un de plus malheureux que moi ici. Vous avez dévasté ma vie alors qu'elle était si bien..., deux larmes coulèrent sur son visage. J'ai perdu la considération de personnes que j'aime et je ne la retrouverai sans doute jamais...

Voyant leur fils dans cet état, les parents de Toshiro se sentirent profondément coupables.

- Nous sommes désolé...nous n'aurions jamais dû intervenir dans ta vie comme nous l'avons fait.

- Non...c'est moi qui suis désolé...

Il disparu d'un coup de shunpo.

o.O.o

La foule recommença a faire du bruit. Des chuchotements se faisaient entendre de partout.

Peux après, la famille royale expliqua que rien de ce qui était marqué dans cette fameuse lettre n'était vrai et qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il perdent une personne comme leur fils. S'il considérait que sa vraie famille se trouvaient ici, alors qu'il y reste si ça pouvait le rendre heureux. Elle leur dit aussi de ne pas laissez Toshiro dans son coin (comme ils l'avaient fait précédemment). Une personne comme lui avait vraiment besoin d'affection, de l'affection d'une famille. Elle s'excusa et repartit tristement, déçue de la réponse de leur fils.

Toshiro, lui, s'était arrêté dans une rue, non loin de l'endroit de réunion. Il sécha ses larmes et repensa à ce qu'il avait dit devant tous ce monde. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit ? C'était malin, la situation allait empirer avec ça. En plus sa blessure lui refaisait mal. Il se crispa sur son kimono, et se recroquevilla sur lui-même.

Soudain, il entendu quelqu'un l'appeler. Il devait encore rêver ! Cela faisait si longtemps que quelqu'un avait prononcé son nom (mis a part Ukitake), qu'il était en train de s'imaginer quelqu'un l'interpeler.

- Shiro-kun !

La voix se rapprochait. Il tourna la tête et vit Hinamori courant vers lui. Ce n'était donc pas un rêve...

Elle lui sauta au cou.

- Oh ! Toshiro ! Je suis tellement désolé ! Je...je..., elle éclata en sanglot.

Il l'enlaça à son tour.

- Pourquoi tu pleure, idiote, sourit-il en même temps que des larmes coulèrent sur ses cette fois-ci, des larmes de bonheur. Il enfouit son visage dans le cou de son amie d'enfance.

- Momo..., rajouta t-il.

- Capitaine ! Cria bientôt une nouvelle voix.

Il desserra son étreinte autour de sa sœur, et scruta cet nouvel arrivant.

Des cheveux blond vénitien, un foulard rose et une forte poitrine, plus aucuns doutes. Matsumoto lui sauta dessus, au sens littéral, la tête du petit capitaine dans son énorme poitrine.

- Capitaine ! s'écria la blonde.

- Matsumoto...je peux plus...respirer !

Elle dessera son enlacement exagéré et le reprit dans ces bras, mais plus tendrement cette fois.

- Capitaine, je suis si désolé...je n'arrive pas à croire tout ce que l'on vous a fait subir à cause d'une stupide histoire...J'espère que vous nous pardonnerez un jour. Et...et si...et jamais vous voulez retourner dans votre famille...nous comprendrons... Notre comportement a été inacceptable !

- ...Je te l'ai déjà dit Matsumoto c'est vous ma véritable famille et jamais je ne vous quitterai.

Il resserra son étreinte.

- Capitaine...merci, dit-elle dans un souffle.

Soudain, pleins de shinigami arrivèrent. Les deux amis se séparent et observèrent la scène. La rue était noire de shinigamis de tout son long. Puis soudain, ce fut le silence général. Le capitaine Yamamoto s'avança.

Capitaine Hitsugaya, nous tenions à vous présenter nos plus profondes excuses. Notre conduite a été puérile. Nous n'aurions jamais dû réagir comme nous l'avons fait. Veuillez nous excuser.

Tout à coup, de toute part en un énorme brouhaha, tous les soldats, lieutenants, vices-capitaine et capitaine lancèrent des « Excusez nous, Capitaine Hitsugaya », « Pardonnez-nous, Capitaine Hitsugaya », « Nous sommes désolé ».

Cet élan collectif lui fit chaud au cœur. Enfin, il se sentait de nouveau parmis les siens. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il faisait partit de la famille royale, qu'il n'avait pas le droit à l'affection de « simples » shinigami. Car sa vraie place, c'était parmi eux.

Prochain et dernier chapitre, l'épilogue.

Je remercie tous ceux qui ont posté leur reviews et apporté leur soutient ainsi leur désir d'en lire plus ;) ,

En espérant que cette fanfic vous ai plu,

Fullcel14.


End file.
